The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Pagoda Dogwood, botanically known as Cornus alternifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Wstackman.
The new Pagoda Dogwood was discovered by the Inventor in a cultivated area in West Chicago, Ill., as a naturally-occurring branch sport of a plant of an unnamed variety of Cornus alternifolia. This unnamed variety is described as having solid green (nonvariegated) leaves. The selection of this branch sport was based on its unique variegated foliage.
Asexual reproduction of the new Pagoda Dogwood by terminal cuttings harvested in West Chicago, Ill., and Grand Haven, Mich., has shown that the unique features of this new Pagoda Dogwood are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.